This invention relates to an improved keyboard assembly and typing method that is particularly useful in connection with a computer terminal, word processor, or typewriter.
In prior art keyboards, all of the keys are substantially the same shape and color, the only discernible difference between adjacent keys being the single letter or number printed upon its upper face. The applicant has observed that there are a number of major disadvantages associated with this conventional key design. For example, it is difficult, if not impossible, for a person learning touch-typing to utilize either peripheral vision or near-focus vision to guide his fingers toward the desired key as he looks at the hard copy or the CRT representation of the document being typed. The only w ay by which a person learning to type can visually discriminate such prior art keys is by looking directly at them with his focused vision which, of course, is completely incompatible with gaining any touch-typing skill. However, if the novice keyboard operator attempts to use his peripheral or near-focus vision to guide his fingers, the keyboard appears substantially monolithic with no guiding contrasts between either the individual keys or even large groups of keys. Thus the lack of any significant contrast between the keys not only makes it impossible to visually guide one's fingers toward a desired key with the peripheral or near-focus vision, it also makes it extremely difficult for a novice keyboard operator to keep his hands and fingers properly oriented over the home-row during the typing operation. If the person learning to type has dyslexic tendencies which make it difficult for him to quickly and easily visually discriminate between different letters or numbers, the discrimination problem is compounded. Finally, the design of such keys makes it difficult to use the same set of keys in an alternative keyboard arrangement. But before this problem may be fully appreciated, some explanation of keyboard arrangements is necessary.
The most common type of keyboard arrangement in use today is the so-called "standard" keyboard, sometimes called the "QWERTY" keyboard due to the fact that the letters Q-W-E-R-T-Y are located along the upper left-hand end of the third row of keys. This particular keyboard has been criticized on two grounds. First, the keys are not arranged in an easily recognizable pattern, which in turn makes it a difficult keyboard to learn to use. Secondly, the positions of the keys that correspond to the most frequently used letters of the alphabet (which are the vowels) do not correspond to the strongest finger positions of the operator, which are the finger positions over "home row" that includes the letters A-S-D-F-G-H-J-K-L. This shortcoming adversely affects both the maximum typing speed and the accuracy that can be attained by a keyboard operator because of the limited number of words that can be typed without moving the fingers from the home row of keys.
To overcome the shortcomings of the QWERTY-type keyboard, alternative keyboard arrangements have been proposed. One of the best known alternative key arrangements is the so-called Dvorak keyboard. This keyboard arrangement places five vowels on the home row under the left hand and the five consonants used most frequently under the right hand. Tests substantiate an increase of speed and accuracy of about twenty percent because about twenty times as many English words can be typed on the home row as compared to the home row of keys with the Q-W-E-R-T-Y layout.
While no "perfect" keyboard arrangement has yet been developed, alternative arrangements like the Dvorak keyboard offer enough of an improvement over the standard keyboard to justify increased usage by keyboard operators. But increased use of these improved keyboard arrangements has been hampered by the widespread acceptance of the QWERTY keyboard, and the fact that it is difficult to quickly and economically change the key arrangement from QWERTY in most keyboards. Even when the individual keys are manufactured so that they may be pulled off of their respective switching posts, and even if appropriate switching circuitry were added to the typewriter, computer or word processor, the removal, rearrangement and re-installation of the keys from a QWERTY to a Dvorak arrangement would be a tedious, time-consuming and expensive task.
Still another problem associated with prior art keyboard systems is the position at which the copyholder holds the document being copied relative to the keyboard and the platen or CRT screen which is displaying the final typed product. Typically, such copyholders holders are placed beside and apart from both the keyboard and the display of the finished document, which requires the keyboard operator to constantly shift his vision from the document being copied to the document being displayed on the platen or screen. Such constant eye movement impedes the typing rhythm of the keyboard operator, thereby significantly slowing down the speed at which the final document is produced.
Clearly, there is a need for an improved keyboard system which utilizes keys that are easily visually discriminated so that the keyboard operator may use his peripheral or near-focus vision to direct his fingers toward the desired keys while the focused vision examines the document being produced. It would be desirable if such a keyboard had some sort of provision to help persons with dyslexic tendencies to easily visually distinguish different alphanumeric characters, which would not only expedite the acquisition of typing skills, but would enhance reading skills as well. Ideally, such a keyboard system should be versatile, and easily convertible into a Dvorak or other alternative key arrangement from a QWERTY arrangement. Finally, such a keyboard system should incorporate a copyholder that eliminates the need for side-to-side glancing during the typing operation.